


Hero Worship

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Dr. Wells is quick with corrections, sparing with praise. Perhaps that’s why it means so much to Barry to earn that proud smile, those quiet words. The first time, he’d rocked side to side with happiness as is his wont, and Cisco’s astonished shout alerted him that he was rocking quickly enough to blur. Since then, he’s restrained himself, savored the delight that dances through his muscles like lightning each time he’s praised.In containing his joy, he fears he’s somehow corrupted it. That’s the only explanation for the fantasies that have crept upon him for the last few weeks, unbidden, while he hovers in the delicious warmth between waking and sleeping.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Hero Worship

“Masterfully done, Mr. Allen.” 

Dr. Wells is quick with corrections, sparing with praise. Perhaps that’s why it means so much to Barry to earn that proud smile, those quiet words. The first time, he’d rocked side to side with happiness as is his wont, and Cisco’s astonished shout alerted him that he was rocking quickly enough to blur. Since then, he’s restrained himself, savored the delight that dances through his muscles like lightning each time he’s praised. 

In containing his joy, he fears he’s somehow corrupted it. That’s the only explanation for the fantasies that have crept upon him for the last few weeks, unbidden, while he hovers in the delicious warmth between waking and sleeping. 

_“Well done, Mr. Allen.” Dr. Wells’ voice is warm, his gaze appraising. Barry burns with the need to be found satisfactory. Judging by Dr. Wells’ slow smile, he is._

_“I couldn’t have done it without your help.” He steps closer, hands clasped in front of himself lest he reach out for the touch he craves. He’s nowhere near subtle enough. Dr. Wells’ smile widens. Of course he sees; he’s too clever, too observant, not to notice Barry fidgeting like a schoolboy desperate to please his crush._

_“You underestimate yourself, Mr. Allen.” Dr. Wells catches Barry’s hand between both of his. Barry is suddenly weak at the knees, lightheaded and dizzy as though he’s about to collapse from hunger. “In time, strategy will come as easily to you as running. When that happens, you won’t need my constant input.”_

_“What if I still want it?” Barry blurts._

_Dr. Wells’ eyes darken, black beginning to swallow keen gemstone blue. When he speaks, there’s a teasing bite to his slow, measured voice. “Do you enjoy my instruction that much?”_

_Barry blushes. He feels filthy and exposed and so very young, a lovesick boy hot for his teacher. He barely manages to stammer out a “yes.”_

_Dr. Wells’ eyes darken another shade. “Well, then, Mr. Allen. Perhaps I can indulge you.”_

_Barry’s breath catches in his throat. He’s afraid to move lest they come to their collective senses. If he could quiet the hummingbird-quick fluttering of his heart, he would._

_“On your knees.” This is a tone Barry has only heard once or twice before, when he was panicking and needed someone to ground him. It’s firm, unhesitating, and brooks no argument. Barry drops to his knees without thought or question. Like this, he’s looking up at Dr. Wells rather than the other way around. As soon as their eyes meet, Barry can’t look away._

_“Please.” His voice shatters on his tongue. He doesn’t know what he wants, only that he craves it so badly his skin aches._

_“Oh.” Dr. Wells leans forward and brushes his fingertips along Barry’s jaw. His touch sparks lightning under Barry’s skin, and for a moment, he fears he’ll vibrate uncontrollably. “Such impeccable manners, Mr. Allen, but am I correct in assuming you have no idea what it is you desire?”_

_Barry nods. Dr. Wells cups his chin to still his erratic movement._

_“What you crave, Mr. Allen, is guidance. Your powers are new to you, and as such, they are beyond your control. You want the opportunity to cede control to someone else—to stop worrying and simply be.” He winds his fingers into Barry’s hair and tugs. “Keep your eyes on me at all times.”_

_Barry nods again. He hasn’t been given an order not to speak, but he doesn’t trust his voice; if he tries to speak, he’ll either fail to utter a word or ramble incoherently until ordered to be quiet._

_“Hands behind your back.” When Barry complies, Dr. Wells sits back and studies him. Barry only realizes he’s holding his breath when his chest starts to feel tight. Dr. Wells smiles at his desperate gasp, his eyes dark with approval—with lust. “Beautiful.”_

Barry comes, biting down on his knuckles to muffle a cry. He’s awake enough to feel ashamed—he’s taken something good, something honorable, and perverted it beyond recognition—but not enough to stop himself enjoying the temporary stillness of his afterglow. Tomorrow he’ll be stronger. Tomorrow he’ll resist his fantasies, resist the temptation to irreparably damage his relationship with Dr. Wells. Tomorrow.

***

In the Time Vault, Eobard watches the video feed and smiles. 


End file.
